


Apartment 514

by dontcallme



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Neighbour Award Goes To Hyunwoo, Can You Tell Im New To Tagging, Changki Brothers, F/M, Hyunghyuk Shenanigans That Jooheon Is Always Dragged Into Somehow, M/M, What If Monsta X Was A Sitcom?, maximum fluff, minimum angst, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallme/pseuds/dontcallme
Summary: Hoseok needs a roommate, Kihyun needs a place to keep his free-loading younger brother, Changkyun doesn't mean to eat all of Kihyun's food, and Hyunwoo has an endless supply of beer (or at least, that's what Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Jooheon think).





	Apartment 514

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO :) First up, this is my first time publishing a work of mine. I'm not sure how AO3 works other than reading, but I will figure it out.
> 
> To warn you straight off the bat, my plan for this is not to have only one long linear story, but to have many short stories. Like a sitcom. The whole work is the series and the chapters are the episodes. Lighthearted, little to no angst. Maybe angst will be introduced if I want to bring Hoseok's evil ex back for an episode or two (he's not THAT evil but anyone that hurts my baby, an ass-kicking INSTANTLY).
> 
> Wonkyun are the main pairing. I wont be too hard on them because I'm so soft hearted (on the topic of my softer-than-marshmallow heart -- please don't be too mean, but I would love some friendly constructive criticism if you have). Other MX pairings will come in soon with their own mini stories.
> 
> Please enjoy the "pilot" of Apartment 514!

Hoseok wasn’t a stranger to moving. He had moved along with his mother ever since he was little. So many different towns and cities over the years, she never wanted to stay in once place longer than she needed to. When Hoseok turned 18 he decided this kind of life wasn’t for him and told his mother he wanted to settle down and find somewhere he could call his home.

Three years later, he met a boy. 21-year-old Hoseok had fallen in love for the first time and decided that maybe, his home wasn’t a house, a town, or a city. Maybe his home was the the heart of the boy he loved. 

For the first year of their relationship, everything was perfect. Everything about this boy made it seem like he was made for Hoseok. He fell so fast and assumed his boyfriend felt the same way. Things moved so quickly that by the time Hoseok was 22, they were moving into their first apartment together, and on Hoseok's 23rd birthday, his boyfriend became his husband-to-be.

Unfortunately, no one ever told Hoseok the difference between buying and renting a home, and at 24, he was homeless again. No apartment and no money, Hoseok spent months sleeping on the couches of acquaintances and friends 

Maybe she was right, Hoseok thought. His mother always told him that settling down was never a good idea, that planting seeds and letting them grow roots only ended in disappointment and heart break. A part of him wanted to give into the idea and spend the rest of his life wandering like his mother. But the rest of him wanted to plant those seeds and see what kind of beautiful flower they could turn into.

Forgetting what happened in the past, he packed everything up and moved across the country, in search of a new home, or just a place to rest until he does. 

And then, at 25, Hoseok met Changkyun.


End file.
